Ascension
Ascension is the eighth Nazi Zombies map. It appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops as part of the ''First Strike map pack, which was released on February 1, 2011 on the Xbox 360 and a month later on the PS3, PC, and Wii. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet cosmodrome. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen are the characters featured in this map. The map will include new weapons, such as the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, and new Perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Also, to replace Hellhounds, Space Monkeys make their first appearance, having the ability to take a player's perks. Ascension is the largest map yet with plenty to do. Weapons These following weapons have been confirmed to appear in the map. 'Pistols' *Colt M1911 *Python *CZ75 (with or without Dual-Wield) 'Submachine guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K 'Assault rifles' *M14 *M16 *Commando *AUG *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *AK-47 *AK-74u *Famas 'Machine guns' *RPK *HK21 *Death Machine (Power-Up) 'Shotguns' *Olympia *SPAS-12 *HS-10 *Stakeout 'Sniper rifles' *Dragunov *L96A1 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow 'Other' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons''' *Thundergun *Ray Gun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Dolls Gallery ﻿ ﻿ Trivia *The name of this map's song may be called "Abracadavre", because on PC the Game Over music filename is "mus_gameover_abracadavre". *The map's name could be a reference to a number of things. *There is a rocket on the map, but until it is launched by using all of the Lunar Landers the pack-a-punch machine is inaccessible. *The map will require power as you can see a drawing of a lighting bolt on the door which leads to the power room. *It is possible that this map enables the players to climb ladders, as there are now more vertical areas such as the launch tower. *Game files suggest that Ascension was originally planned to be released on disc, but was later removed. **Said game files Indicate players are able to launch the rocket featured in this map. *The map contains a centrifuge. Which is a giant arm that swings at high speeds to train astronauts for high G-Forces. It is possibly a trap. *This zombie map could well be the largest yet. From the "First Strike" trailer it is visible that there is a Flight Platform and a centrifuge. The centrifuge is in a large circular room. *The rocket platform seems to take players from one side of the map to the other. *Edward Richtofen appears to have gained a cut on his face and changed his clothes. *The Centrifuge Room is possibly the spawn room due to the presence of a Quick Revive. *If one looks at the First Strike trailer at 0:47, there appears to be a chalk outline of a sickle on the wall. It appears to be on a control panel for the Flight Platform. *It appears that some zombies will be wearing gas masks, and one could assume they were wearing it before sucumbing to zombification. This suggests that the virus is not airborne, as some people have suggested. *Some zombies have a large amount of blood on their head and upper torso, suggesting they were mauled by Space monkeys or exposed to Nova 6. *Zombies in this map appear to have significantly more disfigured heads, especially the face. *When the map first loads, the colour scheme will be black and white. However, once the power is turned on it will return to normal. *Gas Zombies do not return *Space Monkeys come every 8-11 rounds instead of five rounds for the dogs *There are many hidden dolls: 3 bears holding scythes activate the song "Abrcadavre" and four matryoshka dolls, one of each character. Category:Maps Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops